Not In Love
by shelby9160318
Summary: Shelli has only loved one person in her entire life, now, he’s gone, and she feels different when she is near Hidan. She thinks it’s nothing, but her friends beg to differ. OcXHidan and mentions of OcXItachi. One shot.


**Not In Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. I also do not own Hercules or any of the songs from it. The Ocs belong to my friend Kyra, as does Kattana of the Forest.**

**

* * *

****Authors note:**** Shelli has only loved one person in her entire life, now, he's gone, and she feels different when she is near Hidan. She thinks it's nothing, but her friends beg to differ. Includes the Ocs Shelli, Kattana, and Tansa from Kattana of the Forest. Pairings: OcXHidan and mentions of OcXItachi. The song is: I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Hercules. Hope you like it! :) **

**

* * *

**

Shelli sighed as she slipped outside. Her heart had been pounding ever since Hidan had entered the room. This had been happening for a while, and it started about a year after Itachi's death. She had merely brushed the feeling off, diagnosing it as embarrassment. But, now… She didn't know why she felt this way…

"Why am I acting so strange? What's wrong?" She questioned out loud, as if she expected an answer.

"You're in love!" Kattana answered, jumping down from a low tree branch.

"N-no I'm not!" Shelli defended, blushing slightly.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when you would fall in love again." Tansa laughed, appearing from the bushes.

"Why are you here?" Kattana asked.

"Well I came to see you two, but it seems one of us has a bad case of love." Tansa replied.

Shelli blushed a little harder. "I could never love him!"

"'C'mon just say it!" Kattana demanded.

"NO!" Shelli yelled.

"We all know it's true…" Tansa remarked.

"I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE!" Shelli roared.

* * *

Shelli: If there's a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation… That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Kattana: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you!

Tansa: Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you.

Kattana: Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!

Shelli: No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no.

Tansa: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?

Shelli: It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love… I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh!

Tansa: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.

Kattana: Baby, we're not buying.

Tansa: Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling.

Kattana: Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up.

Kattana and Tansa: That ya got, got, got it bad!

Shelli: No chance, now way! I won't say it, no, no.

Tansa: Give up, give in.

Kattana: Check the grin you're in love!

Shelli This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love.

Kattana and Tansa: You're doin flips read our lips. You're in love.

Shelli: You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!

Kattana: Girl, don't be proud.

Tansa: It's O.K. you're in love.

Shelli: Ohhhhhh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…

* * *

"I could never love a pompous, idiotic man like him!" Shelli roared.

Kattana and Tansa sighed in defeat. Kattana looked up at a noise she heard.

"Hi Hidan." Kattana greeted him in an unusually loud way.

Shelli looked at him, trying not to notice how hot her cheeks felt.

"Hey Kat. Shelli are you O.K? You look like you have a fever, seriously." Hidan asked.

Hidan raised his hand to touch Shelli's forehead. "You feel warm too." He added.

Shelli's blush deepened as he put his hand to her cheek. "I'm fine. I have to go…" She said, as she bolted inside the hideout.

Hidan looked at the door, then his gaze turned to Tansa and Kattana.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

"Oh, she's just a little busy, that's all." Kattana replied, smirking.

Hidan nodded. "I've got a mission to do." He stated, before walking off.

"Look's like cupid had some pretty good aim." Tansa laughed.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd… CUT! Lol. Wow, two of these in two days, I'm on fire! :D Hope you liked this one. I will probably make more. If you have any suggestions, just email me! Please review; if you do you get a mini version of Tobi.**


End file.
